


Cat Toy

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Darko falls in love with a cat toy. A weird request from tumblr.





	Cat Toy

Darko did his inspection of the base quite frequently, almost on a weekly basis now. He said that he wanted everything to be perfect for when Nihili arrived, but honestly, everyone hated it.

“This room is a pigsty,” Darko tutted as he walked into Katja’s bedroom completely uninvited.

“Uh, wow, knock much?” asked Katja, glaring up at him from her bed. She’d been checking her Jinstacam account.

“Clean this place up!” Darko snapped at her. “And for the love of all that is evil, get your nose out of that damn phone! You are an agent of Garnok, a creature of evil, not just some stupid teenage girl.”

“Whatever, Costco,” Katja muttered, exiting out of the app and locking her phone. She shoved it in her coat pocket, then got off the bed and began to look like she was cleaning up.

“What did you just call me?” asked Darko, trying to sound threatening.

“Nothing, oh great one,” said Katja, batting her eyelashes in an act of pure innocence. She moved things around her room until Darko left, and then she flopped back onto her bed with her jPhone out again. Stupid Costco, acting like he owned the place just because his mother was the greatest General ever.

Darko walked into Jessica’s bedroom next, and was actually quite pleased with what he saw. Everything was pristine- the bed was made, her various weapons were neatly hanging on the walls or in their display cases, and there was not one item of clothing on the floor. Jessica also wasn’t in here. Darko nodded his approval, then left.

Finally, Darko arrived in Sabine’s bedroom.

“Hello, mother,” said Darko, standing in the doorway.

“I’m so glad that you respect me enough to not just barge on in,” said Sabine. “But come in. I’ll let you inspect the room alone.” She rose from her bed, where she had been doing exactly the same thing as Katja. But Darko didn’t mind. His mother’s Jinstacam account was very important to her.

Still, though, Darko poked through Sabine’s room, not wanting the others to get jealous or hate his mother because she’d gotten special treatment. Also, his other mother would be staying in here too, so the room had to be up to her standards. Sabine would know what his mother wanted, of course, but he just wanted to make sure. And then, he saw it.

“What is this?” asked Darko, picking up the fuzzy purple thing.

“A worm on a string,” said Sabine with a shrug. “I got it to play with the cats that I had. But they disappeared. I don’t know where they went.” Darko gasped, rubbing his hands along it.

“It’s beautiful,” said Darko, stroking the fuzzy purple body. Sabine smiled, cooing.

“Aww, my son finally found someone,” Sabine cooed. “I’m so proud of you.”

From that moment on, Darko took the worm on a string everywhere. He took it on his rounds of the base, wrapping it around his neck and absently stroking it. How could his mother use this precious creature as a cat toy?

“What does Darko have around his neck?” asked Jessica, seeing him inspecting the stables one day.

“A cat toy,” said Katja.

“Well, you’d know, kitty,” said Sabine. Katja glared at her, baring her teeth (an action that was distinctly less threatening with human teeth).

“Only Alex is allowed to call me that,” Katja muttered.

At dinner one night, Darko rose at the table.

“Everyone, I have an announcement,” said Darko, still petting his worm on a string. It was still wrapped around his neck.

“Oh boy, here we go,” Jessica muttered.

“This beautiful creature and I… are getting married,” said Darko. Someone choked on their drink, but Sabine cheered, clapping.

It was a beautiful ceremony. Darko wore his best evil robes, and the worm on a string was put in a little white dress complete with a veil. Sabine walked it down the aisle, giving it the bouncy step that it was known for. Darko kissed it, and everyone cried. Some with laughter.


End file.
